darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Muru gets a ride on Metros 3rd form
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Metro-X Murusa is doing her best to get the project ready to go, and that takes a lot of direction of various crews which include scientists, construction, techs, astronauts, and supplies distributors. The supplies we already on site, the construction had been completed, this left just the scientists, techs, and astronauts to deal with as she checks on the first two while having the astronauts in tow. After all they would have to know how to deal with the equipment once it got up into space and only the techs and scientists were able to explain what they had to do. To say that Murusa looks a bit patient thin and weary would be underselling it. Metro-X is headed from the Monastery... for whatever reason, his three heads looking this way and that. Tail bobbing for balance and his wings are tucked in to rest. Spying the Femme though, he turns his course, heading towards her, and lifting one of his heads in a form of waving nod. Murusa must catch the movement of Metro from her peripheral vision, as she turns her head a bit and offers a nod. "So you are saying the satellites have passed and there should be no issues?" this to a tech, who nods. "No issues at all, will work as they were designed." The astronauts nod in approval. Metro-X rests on his haunches once closer to Murusa, nodding his center head at her. "Things are going much quicker I see... Solarix informed me of the purpose of the project... And I've agreed to help distract the Decepticons." Murusa looks back toward Metro and smiles tightly, "Things have to go quicker now, we are pressed for time. I am glad that you will be here to assist at least." sounding relieved actually. Then turning her attentions to the astronauts, "Why don't you take the manuals the techs gave you and study them. I'll be testing you on the material to make sure you are ready." The Astronauts nod and wave, heading off. She looks to the techs and scientists, "Thanks for your assistance in this matter, I know you have worked very hard to get this off the ground and soon all that work will have a result once we get these satellites up." Metro-X nods his heads again, but doesn't interrupt when Murusa speaks to the people working under her, simply watching quietly from where he sits, tail wagging from time to time. The lead scientist smiles, voice gruff from age, "We thrive under pressure, Murusa, as well you know." That makes the other scientists chuckle. She just smiles and nods, "Yes, I remember." The lead tech pipes up, "We are going to get those satellites tethered in, Murusa." She nods to them, "Go ahead." They move off. Metro-X mrmmms "The Super Nova has all rather... ahh... overextended eh?" his voice having that weird tri-echo thing in this mode. Murusa nods to Metro, "Yes." The lead scientist pats her on the shoulder, "It is nearly over and we can rest after we get the rocket into space, until then we are going to over the last minute minutia that bores you." a little smile given to her. Murusa nods, "Know me far too well, go ahead and let me know when you are done." The scientist now depart. Metro-X bobs his left head, but keeps quiet again with the further talk, listening to it all intrigued. Murusa turns fully toward Metro, now that everyone is taken care of for the moment. "How are you getting along with the new form Metro-X?" she asks. Metro-X mrmmms "Getting easier to move around, and I enjoy the amount of extended vision I have, with so many heads... I must say" the center head grinning while the left and right look around. Murusa inclines her head, "Good to hear it. So since you got the okay to help with the project I suppose I should give you a briefing." Metro-X shakes his head. "I know enough, it's to... acquire energy... My part is to aid in distracting the Decepticon so they cannot interfere with the launch." Murusa gestures vaguely, "Elaborate.. how are you going to distract them?" Metro-X mrmmms "I do what I am best at... I and what other guard Solarix sends with me... attack them, and while they are reacting, I will push deeper into their territory, force them to put their back to Crystal City." Murusa nods her head to that, "May Primus guide you to do so then, Metro-X. And I shall pay he protects you and the assigned guard." Metro-X's left head chuckles. "Hopefully, he'll answer I suppose." winking with his right head while the center speaks. "Either way, it is for a just cause, I am proud to take the risk." Murusa smiles tiredly, "He always answers, just have to keep alert to those answers." she points out, she almost reaches out to pet the center head then stops herself. "Have you gone back to Cubricon since your new form was discovered?" Metro-X shakes his head. "I've not used his form there, yet... I intend to make it interesting." the center head grinning, letting the religiosity drop for now. Murusa shifts her weight a little, "Element of surprise, a good thing to have." she notes, "Well since my overseeing things is at a lull for the moment, care to share some energon?" Metro-X nods his head, and transforms back up to robot mode, as he's more used to it, "I would enjoy that miss, Please lead on." optics squinching as if he were smiling... but hey, in this mode... no mouth. Airport Murusa moves off to where she can keep an optic on things. There is a portable energon dispenser that she leads you to, out of casual view but obviously would be known by those that still work here. She dispenses a couple small cubes and offers you one. Metro-X takes the offered cube, "Thank you miss." lifting it slightly in toast, but being polite and waiting for the Femme to drink first. Murusa nods and takes a slow sip, sitting down a bit too hard.. perhaps more tired than she is really letting. "Welcome Metro." she intones softly. Metro-X settles down as well, noting how she kinda flops. "You need to take time out, Murusa, you're working yourself to the chassis..." optical ridges pressing towards the other. A small panel on his face plate opens, and a tube extends, dipping into the cube to drink in some power. Murusa cocks her head as she sees that tube come out of your plate, she then nods to that comment, "I haven't rested in a couple solar cycles, there was just so much to do and with Solarix and Omega depending on me to get this off the ground.. the pressure has been taxing to say the least." Metro-X nods his head, still able to speak while the fuel siphon does its job. "Still, you need a few cycles of recharge time, otherwise your focus is bound to slip. Even if it's only done while the work crews don't need direction at the time being." Murusa takes a sip of her cube then relates, "I plan on catching a short recharge once the guard that is to watch the gate shows up. Should not be too long from now." Metro-X mrmmms "Good enough, I suppose. All of this should work I hope, scuttlebutt has it that Crystal City is on emergency rations." Murusa finishes off her cube, the empty item set off to the side. "Rumors aren't always the truth." Metro-X nods, setting his own empty aside. "But they usually spring up for a specific reason. And things have seemed a little desperate, lately." optics doing the frowny squinch. You say, "To cause panic, all you need is a misguided spark spreading lies and rumors. Until a scientist tells me we are in a desperate situation, then I will not buy into such scuttlebutt." Metro-X nods and shrugs "Even still, I am only reiterating, I don't get my Energon from the city, so I don't worry." winking an optic. Murusa rolls her shoulders, then smiles a bit to the wink. "Right." Then the guard walks up and salutes, she salutes back. "Thank goodness you are here, the techs are in the rockets with the satellites, the scientists are doing that last minute work, and the astronauts are probably in their barracks by now looking over tech manuals." she imparts to the guard. The guard inclines his head, "Go get some rest, ma'am. I'll handle things from here." Metro-X nods to the guard as well when he arrives. "Serendipity eh?" folding his hands on the table, relaxing. Murusa nods to the guard, "I will." she assures and looks over to Metro. "Perhaps you'd offer me a ride to the residential district Metro-X?" she asks Metro-X chuckles and nods, transforming again (but not code wise, that takes en'gon!) turning into the more manageable three headed turbo wolf with wings, moving so that Murusa can catch a lift on him. Murusa considers how best to get on this form, then settles for what could be termed as side saddle. Metro-X lifts off and flies towards the residential zones, his wings extending, and rather than flapping the vector thrust takes over. Residential Suburbs Murusa hangs on as we fly along, actually giggling softly because it's a bit odd. Metro-X's left head turns at the giggle while the others keep a watch out, "Yes?" dipping low and flying along with the regular traffic on the way towards the Crysguard housing... assuming that’s where she bunks. Murusa smiles, "Feels different from being inside you is all." comes the honest answer. Metro-X nods the head looking at her. "Yes, I suppose it would be, at that." the pup head shifting to one side and then he dips down low, picking up speed, skimming the surface. "More wind." Murusa shifts her hand grips slightly. Lower legs tucking more firmly on your torso just so she can keep her awkward seating arrangement. Metro-X shifts his right shoulder to help Murusa sit, coming in on a fairly smooth landing before one of the buildings, wings retracting and folding up. Murusa releases her legs then slides off the short distance to her feet. "Thank you, I'm not far from where I live." she notes with a smile. Metro-X bobs his heads in unison, and transforms back to robot mode once she's unseated. "I can continue escort, if you wish, though miss." hands folding behind his back. Murusa smiles only a hint more now, then places a scarred hand into the crook of your elbow. "This way." she says, moving towards the north. Metro-X chuckles and starts walking, keeping his pace even so that his length of stride doesn't yank poor Murusa along like a rag doll. Murusa leads you perhaps 50 yards north, then 10 more east before she turns you toward a actual home that has scaffolding along the entire outside of its walls structure. "It is not much now, but I bought it as a fixer upper." she tells you. Metro-X huhs, looking it over, head tilting this way and that. "Nicer than the recharge birth I call home, but then that's all I really need." Murusa squeezes the elbow area then releases it, "If you ever need a place away from there, I'd not mind sharing my meager home with you." Metro-X chuckles "I would appreciate a little room to stretch, from time to time, Murusa. I may take that into consideration, though I don't know if your home could accommodate someone my size." Murusa inclines her head, "I have to redo the roof anyway, I'll make the adjustment for your size. But that is for a cycle when I am not so busy.. and tired." Metro-X laughs at that, "Agreed" looking over the home again. "You've done rather well for yourself, considering you're a cop by another name." winking. Murusa opens the door to the house, "I have at that." she turns her head up to you. "I shall say good cycle for now Metro-X, and let myself surrender the blissful realm of a rest cycle." Metro-X bows his head, and then continues the motion at the waist. "Well, recharge then miss, and enjoy the time of rest and relaxation while you can." optics squinching as if he were smiling. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs